Angel Of Wicked
by Kruegerdave
Summary: Buffy woke up to bloodlust and anger. It was overpowering; entrancing. She was fascinated on a Red spot on her shirt. A small spill of her own blood. Daybreak was gone and nightfall was at its peak. There was a delicious aroma hanging in the air. Written for emolichic1
1. Pilot

Title: Angel of Wicked

So many undeserving lives will be lost, wicked thoughts swam in her head, playing and twisting until she could only gasp!

***

Buffy woke up to bloodlust and anger. It was overpowering; entrancing. She was fascinated on a Red spot on her shirt. A small spill of her own blood. Daybreak was gone and nightfall was at its peak. There was a delicious aroma hanging in the air.  
The Vampire looked at her and ran off, a chunk of his wrist torn. A low rumbling started from her stomach to her brain, it was the burning ache of hunger. Torture with a saw and hot poker.  
She took one step then two. "Aren't you the Slayer, aren't you supposed to help me," he gulped. "Jonathan," she licked her lips. "I don't help!" There was a mocking grin on her face.

***

Faith took over the group of untrained potentials. Especially since, they just unkindly banished their leader to get them through all of this, thought Spike spitefully.

***

"Such rage," someone whispered. It was the First, changing into Drusilla.

"Lost. With a soul. Yet bitter." It changed again. This time to herself.

Buffy: You want my help? Ending the world?

First: All the merrier. I see your vision though. You want to flip it upside down.

"I want to torture, maim, and destroy yeah...!"

"GO FOR IT!" There was loud laughter.

***

Buffy cuts her hair to Season 2's 'What's My Line' hair and gives it Black streaks, wears leather, and heavy makeup. Also, psychotic manicures.  
Black with White tips or pure Red.  
A nose Golden stud, also a Golden belly hoop ring.  
She walked out of the store in these. Next, to force demons to join her on this mission of c*** destruction.  
"Oh Spikey," she said out loud.

"Willy 'REALLY...!" She gave his neck one more bite before dropping him.  
"Let this be a warning!"

She smiled a fang full at a group of vicious looking Vamps.  
"Stronger than fledglings, but not strong enough to be Masters," she whispered.

***

Vamp 1 laughed and rolled his head back.  
"And why should you be BOSS!?" She walked seductively to him. "Don't you want a powerful 'player' on your side?"

She looked around. "We can make this town a Vampire's dream..."

"Remember Venus," Drusilla moaned. She was hugging Miss Edith as if the doll was telling her something.

"A party for me," she gasped!

Jun 13*Flashback:

The noise and light around her made it too much to discern as she could hear the faint sound of something scratching. Something rubbing against something. Rubber? Rope? Her eyelids fluttered, but no, she did not move.  
But, she was really hungry. Like this kind of aching hunger where she wouldn't survive without it. The warm tasting of blood.  
One of the nerds from Warren's group came into view, making her crawl to him.


	2. Badness

Sunnydale had two major problems now. The First was threatening the end of the world at every turn. Now, the strongest of the white-hats had joined forces with The First, Drusilla and was bossing around a local squad of vamps, fresh from turning and hungry for a fight.

Noone wanted to believe that Buffy had turned, least of all Spike.

He tracked her and her cronies down and addressed her. Buffy sat atop a makeshift throne of old furniture in a decrepit crypt under the town. She waved away the vamps who were ready to throw down and sauntered up to Spike.

"Hey Spikey. How's it hanging?" She said, flirting unabashedly with him.

"It's not, Pet. It's all-over rotten, and your little trip to the wild side isn't helping. Get your shit together and come back to the house."

Drusilla entered from behind the wings, floating over to Buffy and resting her head on the slayer's shoulder.

"He's a grumpy puppy. Probably needs some milk."

Buffy smiled eagerly. "Yes. Oh lackies?" She called out. "You have a fresh one back there, don't you?"

"What of it?" One of them called back from the darkness.

Buffy turned and made a stern face. "We have guests! Now bring me one of our newest kills. Unless you want to end up like your brother?"

With that, she motioned to an urn sitting on a nearby shelf, seemingly full of ash. She smiled and turned back to Spike. Behind her a dead, lifeless body was thrown into the open. The bite marks were visible on the neck and the thigh. The vamps had already gone to town on this corpse, almost nothing left.

"Now, Spike. Where were we? Oh yes! You want me to come home. But clearly, I'm quite comfy here. And besides," she vamped her face, making Spike wince slightly, "you'd have to invite me in."

"What? How on Earth?"

"It's quite simple Spikey. I was slow, I got bit, and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry love. But I know what you'd want. You'd beg me to do this." Spike revealed a stake from the sleeve of his duster and thrust it towards Buffy. She dodged it easily, grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the floor.

She stared down at him with that same cheery smile.

"Now this is how it's gonna go. You're gonna go home, have a big cry and tell everyone about how right they were. They'll assemble their forces and try to take me out. If you think that'll work, go for it. But don't forget, I know how each of you work, and I've fooled you all before. Consider this, bring me Willow, let me turn her and then the town really is ours. She can steal your soul again and it can be a party. You, me and Dru. It's what you always wanted, right?"

Spike was speechless. Deep down he suspected she was right. But he was better now, he had a soul, he fought alongside the bleeding hearts for long enough to know a bad chick when he saw it, and here she was. Badness. Big badness.

Spike knew how to deal with big bads.


End file.
